I Will
by M.S. Dae
Summary: Ron and Hermione oneshot songfic from the Beatle's song I Will. Back at Hogwarts denying feelings can be harder than imagined... [EDITED]


**Edit! This is probably the third time…but it's always worth it ******

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Beatles, Don't own Harry Potter, my life sucks...**

**-All quotes from 'I Will' belong to The Beatles. Or should anyway-**

_**I Will **_

"**Who knows how long I've loved you  
You know I love you still  
Will I wait a lonely life time  
If you want me to I will" **

Ron absent-mindedly chewed the end of his quill while starring out the window at nothing in particular. Sitting in the Gryffindor common room with a bunch of first years for once did not irritate every fiber in his waking being. No, at the moment he gave notice to nothing, including his Transfiguration homework and the shrieking first years delighted to eye witness the effects of poking Crookshanks with their wands. For once he wasn't screaming at the top of his lungs at Hermione for communicating to her dear Vicky, but instead, this time, he was just in shock. He had already done his share of yelling of course, and Hermione was no longer on speaking terms with him _again. _He just didn't get it, what did Krum mean by that letter? Did Hermione feel the same? It bothered him more than the yelp of one of the mindless first years as Crookshanks bit her. In fact, he never noticed the noise.

Of course Hermione was upset with his invasion of her privacy but he didn't care. She shouldn't have given the letter to Ginny to begin with. Heck if Ginny could read it, why couldn't he? He remembered the words so clearly in that letter, stabbing him deeply in his heart with each glance at it. In deep thought he did not notice Harry peering at Ron's essay over his shoulder.

"Oy Genius, one of the three unforgivables is not Hermione."

Ron jumped and quickly turn around, the look on his face clearly stating he had never heard someone say his name before. "Err.. what are you doing here?" Ron started vigorously scratching out 'Hermione' written on his work and ignored Harry's highly amused face.

"Um, in case you've forgotten Ron, this is the Gryffindor Common Room, and this is where Gryffindor's go, and I'm a..."

"Yes I know you're a Gryffindor that's not what I meant!" The tips of Ron's ears were turning bright red and his expression took formation from dreamy and oblivious to deep, embarrassed frustration. "What I meant was… well...I meant...Oh stop laughing Harry you git! I'm not Crabbe and Gloye or anything..." His hands were shaking slightly at his obvious lost for words.

"Could've fooled me," snorted Harry.**  
**"Why're you so happy all of a sudden uh?" dawning comprehension fell over Ron and his hands shook vigorously now. "You've...you've been...fooling around with Ginny haven't you?...I swear ..if I so much as see you touch a hair on her head I'll, I'll...WELL WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER!" Ron screamed, almost panicking, as though Harry had feed her to the Giant Squid and sent her remains to Percy.

Harry's smirked had disappeared and turned stone hard. "That's...that's not what I came here for anyway..." Harry clearly wanted to avoid sharing this information with Ron.

"YEAH, WELL WHAT DID YOU COME HERE FOR!"

" I wanted to know if Hermione's still coming to the burrow with us after well…you know..." Harry's voice trailed off. "Why did Krum's letter bother you to begin with?" Harry was genuinely curious instead of sarcastic.

Ron calmed down at the sound of her name, only to feel depression in place of his angst. "Dunno." He really didn't, to either of the questions, but he didn't like Krum either way. With that he continued crossing her name off his essay multiple times, causing a hole to manage its way onto the parchment. He himself did not completely admit it, but the side of him that knew how much he cared for her echoed one thing in his mind that the rest of Ron did not understand. _If I have to wait a bloody lifetime for her, I will._

"**For if I ever saw you  
I didn't catch your name  
But it never really mattered  
I will always feel the same" **

Hermione sighed deeply at the memory of Ron's colorful word choice yesterday. She stared at the letter that caused this dilemma to begin with, and seeing she was the only one in her dorm, felt it was safe to read it.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_It has been a while since I've last seen you're face, but I want you to know that in writing these letters have reminded me that you are very wonderful a person. But I am feeling that there is more I am to be telling you. You see I feel that I love you very much and, how would you say, 'am in hoping you are in loving too.' If you are not to feel in the loving I will very much be understanding but am to the hoping you know how very much I am caring. _

_With my love_

_Vicktor _

It wasn't that Hermione wasn't appreciative of Vicktor's kind letter, in fact she was flattered, it was just that she didn't feel she was exactly in love with him. She hardly knew what love was, who was she to say she loved him back? But the one thing she did not know, at least not completely, was that if she loved anyone, it would be Ron. What she did know was that when she and Ron weren't fighting, she felt she was on top of the world. Lately though, they had been fighting excessively, and she wished she knew what could end this on-going war.

She painfully remembered Ron yelling, screaming about the letter mindlessly. She didn't see what was so wrong about Vicktor's sweet letter to her. One idea lingered in her head, but she couldn't believe it, in fact she forced herself to disregard completely the notion that Ron himself cared for her more than as just a friend, that he saw her in a different light than he saw Harry. If she believed this, than she would be forced into admitting her feelings about Ron, which she wouldn't allow to be acknowledged.

But what bothered her most was the fact she had lost her temper just as badly. Ron hardly had any control, she knew that, she had only wish that in the moments of their heated argument she would have calmed down, but she couldn't help herself. She always got carried away. _Maybe I should try to make peace with Ron, make things a bit less awkward for the both of us, less painful for me._ With that she set off to find Ron.

"**Love you forever and forever  
Love you with all my heart  
Love you whenever we're together  
Love you when we're apart" **

Ron couldn't help but think about how long it had been since he and Hermione had been at peace completely. No arguments every other day, just the three of them being, well, the best of friends. But lately, at least since the last two years, the fights meant something different to Ron. Something he didn't understand. He didn't enjoy losing his head, of course, but he couldn't help it, he felt he had this unexplained reason there might be a little more peace. But lately their relationship had been so distant, but he couldn't help his unexplained feelings for her.

Harry had left for Quidditch practice early, and everyone else was eating in the Great Hall, where Ron himself usually could be found every night stuffing his face. Except for this one. So of course he was a bit shocked when he saw Hermione come down the staircase that lead to her dorm. Immediately he turned his head towards the window and avoided her gaze. He felt the funny undefined feeling again.

"Err..Ron," she spoke slowly.

Ron didn't dare meet her face and continued looking at the glass. "Yeah?" he sounded a bit defensive.

"Um well, I wanted to know…well if we could sort of forget yesterday and well...you know..._not fight._"

Ron finally turned and let his eyes meet hers. His heart thumped funnily and wondered if he was sick. "Uh…okay." He didn't mean to sound so simple but he didn't have much to say.

"You have to go to practice soon and I promised Ginny I'd come watch so…would you mind terribly if I joined you?" She sounded a bit nervous, and Ron couldn't blame her. It was a bit awkward that only a few moments ago they despised each other.

"Um...alright." _Great now she thinks I'm a moron. Good going Ron, can't even speak right. _

"**And when at last I find you  
Your song will fill the air  
Sing it loud so I can hear you  
Make it easy to be near you  
For the things you do endear you to me"**

The two of them walked silently out of the castle towards the Quidditch pitch until Hermione stopped and turned to Ron.

"Um, Hermione?" Ron was careful not to insult her, considering he usually did it with out noticing.

"Ron," She tried to sound confident, tried to feel brave, but really she sent the image of a deflating balloon, and felt ten times more terrified. "I, I think I have, no, I have the right to know..."

"Um, yeah?" Ron was now _really _considering every word that slipped his tongue, every thought that went through his mind, so not to offend her.

"Well, what do you have against Vicktor? I mean, I can't act like he doesn't speak funnily but that really isn't a reason…and, well, you really didn't mind him before, in fact I swore you adored him...and Harry never disliked him you know..." Hermione sounded more like she was pleading with Ron than demanding anything, but again Ron wasn't going to make the stupid decision to let her know that, he was really being careful.

"Well he's so… and he's...well he ...well he was Harry's competitor..." Ron felt defeated. "Well...hermionedoyoulovehim?" he rushed.

"Huh?"

"Do you, er, _love _him?" Ron felt his ears burn and his face turned slightly pink at her confused and shocked look.

Than Hermione looked mildly amused. Ron was hoping he didn't say something stupid. "Why?"

"Well, I dunno...," Ron fixed his eyes on his hands and wished he never asked.

Hermione was still smiling. Half of her was laughing at Ron's red face; the other half was scolding her for doing so. "No, no I don't" and when he still didn't look she couldn't help but laugh. "Sometimes you're so stupid..." and when he finally looked up, she couldn't help but admit defeat to herself. Looking up in to his eyes, she no longer pretended she didn't like him more than the friend he had been for 6 years. She felt as though she was melting, looking into his eyes, which said so much, yet at the same time, understood so little. He didn't know how she felt, and although she longed to tell him, at the same time she wanted this secret to be taken to her grave. She was so confused.

Ron still not understanding what he was feeling was just happy she didn't love Krum. He didn't even know why. He hoped that she could tell him, but then that was also a stupid thought. Just like she said. Maybe he was stupid. He had to be when he looked at her in the eyes and felt all funny inside. _I feel like I'm going to throw up, with out actually throwing up. Maybe I'm crazy. _But he felt he had found someone when he looked down into her face, someone he had known for so long, yet he hadn't noticed. _That's stupid, I've known Hermione, I've noticed her! _

The two of them stared at each other for a long time before saying anything. Or at least, what felt like forever.

Finally Ron said something. "Hermione, if I have to wait for you, I will, I don't know how long, but I'll wait forever, I will!" Ron's voice cut cleanly through the silence. When he realized what he said he felt stupid again. That tiny voice in his head had made its way outside, and he didn't even know what it meant! He didn't even realize until just then he said it.

Hermione saw his confused look and felt the same way… What had Ron meant by that? But the other side of her took control.

Ron was embarrassed and was about to apologize when something clamped on his open mouth, bumping awkwardly into his teeth. Then he realized it was Hermione. At first he was terrified. _I said something stupid! She's biting my head off! _

Hermione didn't understand why she had just so clumsily thrown herself at Ron like that and was about to pull away and apologize. But when she felt him put his hands on her waist, she just couldn't.

_No You idiot she's kissing you! _He realized what had happened and gave in after he felt where his hands were, and felt her arms meet each other around his neck. His face burned in embarrassment, but he didn't care. He realized what the funny vomiting feeling was.

Hermione smiled inwardly as they kissed and realized what he meant to her. Every fight they ever had, and every moment of joy they spent together, every second of fear.

It was love.

"**And you know I will  
I will"**

**I wrote this back in middle school, so I completely understand the amount of face-palms this may have received at its simplicity and at the lack of common sense I had (or didn't have actually). Not that I have any now, but then was worse. Thanks to all who have commented and nurtured my writing ambition even though I never deserved it. I will forever be grateful to you kind people. **

**  
But I made it to three, **

**(And I foreclose a five minute fantasy)**

**-Dae**


End file.
